Harry Potter and the Hero of the Shadows
by Little-Jawa
Summary: When Hyrule is decimated by Voldemort through evil sorcery, Link follows the Dark Wizard into Earth where he finds allies in Hogwarts. MalfoyPotter Slash ZeldaLink romance, RonHermione romance. A year after the Order of the Phoenix.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Noire dans d'Etoiles

            Hyrule. Once, it was an ocean; blue and verdant, now a barren and utter wasteland. Walking across a now infertile plain was a solitary figure. 

            _He was sent on a mission._

            He was sixteen, clad in green. A mission burdening his heart, he set out on a quest that even he didn't know where it began.

            _Clad with the Swords of the Gods, and the Shadow Caller, he roams the land for his goal._

            His name was Link. Though some had known him as the Windwaker, or the Hero of Time.

            _His spirit has survived the erosion of time till he himself became a legend._

            He stops on top of a hill, surveying the landscape, remembering how he got into this ordeal. There was a dark lord, darker than all had ever seen, who had drained the waters of Hyrule as a price for obtaining a power.

            _The powers of the Gods, the Triforce, if in the wrong hands, would cloak the land in darkness._

            Link knew what he had to do. The ruler of the land, Princess Zelda, had given him a piece of the Triforce and sent Link on a quest.

            _Link had defeated the dark wizard, who had now fled out of this world. Yet the victory was hollow._

            The Triforce was composed of three pieces, the Triforce of Wisdom, Power, and Courage. Voldemort had taken Power.

            "_The Hyrule Sea will forever be dry, if you don't find the last piece." _

Link started running now, his right gauntlet glowing with the symbol of the Triforce.

            "_I have given you my piece, Link, the Triforce of Wisdom, the gift of the Hylian Royal Family, and it will enable you to understand the worlds you travel in ways even I can't fathom; and with your Triforce of Courage, you will be able to pierce into many lands with fearlessly." _

Link's run had slowed down to a trot. He was in front of a large stone arch.

            _" I have also given you a valuable tool. It is called the Shadow Caller, it was made by a people of powerful magic who lived in these lands long ago. If you were to use it near there holy places, it may come in handy." _

Link pulled out his Shadow Caller, a baton of Obsidian laced with silver, and started playing an unearthly melody that came from no where. 

            _" The Shadow Caller, asks the Gods for help. But be warned Link, in other worlds, there are other gods, and the Caller may not be able to help you. But if the legends are true, and that the people who made these magical relics didn't die out, but fled to other worlds, then maybe your Caller will work." _

The gate started glowing, and an ethereal blue light crackled between the arches. 

            _"This might be the last time I see you in a while Link, please watch yourself."_

Link walked up to the gate and reached out towards the light. Nothing happened, and he bravely took a running dive towards the gate.

            _"The pieces of the Triforce will guide you to the one stolen by that vile wizard, so you shan't worry about ending up in Termina, Luca, or Mushroom Kingdom. But Link, remember, these are new worlds, proceed with caution…and just know I, I"_

" I know, Zelda, I know." Thought Link as he fell through the gate and into the unknown.


	2. Chapter I

Ch. I  
Enter Hogwarts  
  
"Mr. Potter, please pay attention!"  
Harry Potter's head shot up from behind his arms. His nappy black hair, and glasses at a jaunty angle, added to the look of surprise on his face.  
"Sorry Professor McGonagall," he stammered, " I, uh, I"  
Professor McGonagall sighed, took off her horned rim glasses and looked Harry dead in the eye, a habit she developed that tended to put the students back into good discipline.  
"I hope that thing you were doing that oh so looked like sleeping," she said icily, " was some form of note taking proven to be more effective than sitting erect, and with eyes opened. Now if you please, transform this pig's ear into a silk purse, and back again to its original state."  
Harry gulped, rolled his sleeves back and took out his wand. He turned around and looked at his close friend, Hermione, for any hints or advice. All he got was a reprimanding stare. Sighing, Harry just closed his eyes, mumbled something, and waved his wand.  
SHIIZZZZLLEEE.  
"Well Mr. Potter," sardonically laughed McGonagall, "I guess I must give you half credit for what you have done."  
"Huh?" said Harry as he opened his eyes.  
The whole classroom was filled with laughing, and Harry realized that though his pig's ear was still quite, a pig's ear, the table it was placed on was a giant purple purse. Harry started blushing and laughing nervously. McGonagall sighed and turned the giant purse back into a table.  
"Tonight's assignment," she said as the class packed up and left, " is to finish the paper on the Effect's of Animagus, on Muggle Movie Plots."  
Harry packed up his bags and walked out of the class, embarrassed that me had made such a-  
"Ruddy ass of yourself," reprimanded Hermione, "even Neville could do that one."  
Harry's redheaded friend, Ron, came to Harry's rescue.  
"Lay off Hermy, he's probably tired from a long summer with those Dursleys."  
Hermione's eyes' turned straight back to Harry, totally ignoring Ron.  
"Oh yes!" she exclaimed, " I was going to ask, how was your summer?"  
Harry sighed, and mumbled something and walked ahead of them.  
Hermione felt extremely affronted. "Was it something I said?"  
"No," said Ron, "there's something off about him, ever since Sirius died,"  
Hermione pushed her hair back and nodded slowly. "He must be taking it very hard."  
Ron snorted. "I thought you were smarter than stating the obvious. Of course he is, Sirius was the only true adult friend he had in this world."  
"But Ron," said Hermione, " he's still got Dumbledore."  
"Well that's what you would think," Ron said secretly, " but unfortunately Harry has came to realize a sad truth that Dumbledore can't solve everything, and he is now truly on his own."  
"Ugh," said Hermione, " this whole thing is getting bloody messy!"  
"Speaking of messes," said Ron, " we best run to Care of Magical Creatures, if we want to get the seats farthest from those new creatures of his."  
"Really now," moaned Hermione, "who else, but Hagrid, think of breeding a blast ended skrewt with a kraken?"  
"Heh I'm really not scared of that thing." Said Ron.  
Hermione smiled teasingly at Ron. "Well then, what would you do if this thing tried to attack us?"  
"I'd just get Harry to try to transfigure it." Laughed Ron.  
"Ron!" giggled Hermione, "That's so cruel! But I really don't know what is scarier, a charging animal or a huge monstrosity of a purse."  
"Well we get to class if we wanna find out," Ron said, "either way, today will be an interesting day."  
  
The Care of Magical Creatures class was held in a shack owned by the gamekeeper, Hagrid, which was situated outside in the school grounds in front of the Forbidden Forest. Yet even with the backdrop of the black and dark woods, the days clear autumn sky and light nippy breezes made everyone forget their troubles. Except Harry.  
Harry felt awful, in fact, he felt like shit. It wasn't everyday you up and ditch you're best friends suddenly just because they asked you on how your summer was. But he did that anyways.  
"That's what I've been doing a lot recently," he thought, " just running away from questions."  
In truth, Harry's summer had been rough. Since the Dursley's his muggle relatives, knew they could not blatantly harm the boy due to the fact a whole team of Aurors, the Order of the Phoenix, would come knocking on their door. Instead, they've been just ignoring his existence. While Harry usually found this to be a god sent respite, this year he actually missed the nagging and the pointing.  
"At least then I was noticed," he thought.  
Harry was lonely, plain and simple. Sirius was gone, Dumbledore, his mentor turned out to be human, implying he could make mistakes, and finally, he found out that in the end of this all, either Voldemort, or him, would die. And frankly, Harry didn't care anymore. Two months of almost solitary confinement save for a few owl-sent letters, and his pet Hedwig, had led him to become vacant and reclusive. Company and concern had now become alien concepts to him, scary things, which at all cost, should be avoided.  
"Like right now," he thought.  
Another thing was troubling him. Harry was changing. Just like Hermione this year had changed from a gangly buck toothed bushy haired know it all, into a slender, graceful, motherly figure, and just like how Ron had changed from his scrawny red haired youth into a tan muscled adolescent, Harry had also changed. Physically, he was almost the same, just a bit taller, and maybe a few pounds lighter. But inside, he was changing, and he felt it. Something was different about him, something he couldn't put a finger on.  
"Would you and Mr. Lawn like to spend more quality time, Mr. Potter?" drawled a cold voice.  
"Malfoy," swore Harry under his breath.  
Harry got up and saw a slender blond haired boy with grey eyes. Draco Malfoy was back in Hogwarts, surrounded by his goliath friends, Crabbe and Goyle, along with the ever-ubiquitous Pansy Parkinson.  
"Excited to see your half breed friend?" Sneered Malfoy amid the laughters of the Slytherins.  
"Bug off Malfoy," said Harry savagely, "I don't need this right now."  
Malfoy smiled a malicious grin, and walked up to Harry who was about 3 or 4 inches taller than him.  
"What's wrong?" mockingly simpered Malfoy. "Ickle Harrykins needs a break from the world? What's wrong? The man who tipped off the existence of the Dark Lord is tired of the publicity?"  
Before Malfoy could go on, he saw a blur of Harry's robes and fell on the ground with a thud; Harry looming over him.  
"You like that?" said Harry huskily, " I told you to fuck off Malfoy, I have been with scum worse than you."  
Malfoy winced and felt his cheek.  
"This is gonna leave a bruise." He thought. But before he could retort at Harry, he saw a brief glimpse of something. Something liquid and glittering at the edge of Potter's eyes. Harry was crying. Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He just felt somehow increasingly awkward.  
"Harry, I-well, you,"  
"Shove it, Malfoy!"  
Harry then turned his back and walked towards a waving group of Ron, Hermione, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Malfoy just stood there.  
"Potter," he thought, "in tears?"  
"Malfoy!" Screeched Pansy as she flung herself down on him. "Malfoy! Are you hurt?!"  
Malfoy shoved the screaming Pansy off his chest.  
"Bug off you twat!" He chided. "I'm fine, now if you please, lets go to class."  
Pansy nodded dumbly and she and the rest of the Slytherins followed Malfoy to their Care of Magical Creatures class. 


	3. Chapter II

Ch. II  
Shadows and Rain  
  
Care of Magical Creatures was a class that everyone agreed, never had a boring moment (save for that flobberworm incident three years back). The class in itself was quite non orthodox, the keeper, Reubus Hagrid, was a half giant of great height and girth, and though he himself seemed quite alien, nothing compared to the animals he brought. However, being non- boring doesn't mean that it's a fun class all the time it means that you also have to be worrying about the safety of your necks. This class was no exception.  
"Now if ye don't want to anger these buggers," said the half-giant Hagrid, "you'll be needing to give these things eye contact while feeding 'em these pickled octopus."  
The whole class, comprising of Slytherins and Gryffindors were sitting there in disgust.  
"I'm not touching any bloody 'pussies with my hands, I hate pussies" said Malfoy with a sneer.  
Ron leaned over towards Harry and Ron.  
"That shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone."  
The whole group started laughing.  
"But seriously," said Ron, "those things are fucking narsty!"  
Even though they were close to Hagrid, not even all the respect for Hagrid could mask the fact that these things thirteen things Hagrid had bred were far from attractive. Like their blast ended skrewt father (or mother?) they were like grey slimy lobsters, but like their giant squid parent, they had tentacles and a beak.  
Hagrid, getting nervous started parting his hair.  
"I know they aren't the prettiest things in the world,"  
Malfoy was heard laughing, but Hagrid continued.  
"But accepting new things is part of life, and sides, these things are gonna be the new guardians of our school, so if you get them to know you when they're babes, they'll be one of your best friends."  
The class, encouraged by Hagrid's words, walked up to the pen of creatures.  
"Aww," said Parvati, "they're kinda cute!"  
Going closer, Harry somewhat agreed with Parvati's statement. Once you get over the fact they were somewhat fishy and slimy, one could think their parakeet like beaks and big golden-rimmed brown eyes gave them a benign, if somewhat cute appearance.  
"You guys can pet them if ye want," said Hagrid, "they enjoy human contact."  
Everyone obeyed, and though some people were heard shuddering upon touching their slimy shells, they intrigued most of the class.  
"They don't seem as aggressive as the Skrewts," said Hermione, "is it the Kraken in them?"  
"Yes and no," said Hagrid, "yes, it's definetly the Kraken, in fact it's the same kraken in our lake. But no, because I should add that these creatures have a magic in them."  
Neville Longbottom, a kid in Harry's house, ears' perked up.  
"Magic?" he squeaked, "like they can conjure spells like we do?"  
Hagrid smiled, "Not so sure m'self, but they are magical because they were partially conceived from these ancient designs in these ruins I found south of London."  
"Ruins?" Inquired Hermione, "What ruins?"  
"No one knows really what they're originally called," Hagrid returned, " 'cept they're known as 'Shadow Gates' in honor of the people who made 'em."  
" 'Shadow Gate'?" Sneered Malfoy, " that silly little thing near Wales?"  
Hagrid grew tense.  
"Best not be insulting the Shadow Gate and its makers Mr. Malfoy. These things you're putting your hands near are connected to them, who knows how they'll react."  
Malfoy laughed icily.  
"They'll do nothing," said Malfoy, "after all, for all we know, theses 'Shadow Folk' were nothing but dumb farts who,"  
Before Malfoy could continue, the Skrecken as they were called now, started tearing at Malfoy's hand.  
"What the fuck?!" He roared, "Get 'em of my fucking hand!"  
Hagrid grew ghastly pale and rushed off to placate the raging Skrecken. But before he could reach them, Malfoy, in an attempt to shake them off his hand, bumped into the enclosure and fell into the pit filled with angry Skrecken.  
Pansy screamed.  
Hagrid blanched.  
Everyone else just gasped.  
As Malfoy fell into the pit he couldn't help but realize how ironic this was. Time seemed to slow down and as he got near the animals he started closing his eyes. But suddenly, just before he felt a single tentacle or beak upon him, he felt someone grab him by his shirt collar and yank him up and drop him out of the enclosure. Malfoy opened up his eyes and noticed someone standing over him. Well not just someone, everyone. The whole class was leaning over him some with a look of disbelief and others, like Ron, had looks of utter disappointment. One guy though, was looming over him with a look of concern. It was Potter.  
"Malfoy," said Harry, "you all right?"  
Malfoy's gaze lingered at Harry's green eyes and he was silent.  
"Malfoy?' said Harry again.  
Malfoy snapped out of it. "Well of course I'm fine! I just slipped that's all!"  
"Twenty points from Slytherin!" Yelled Hagrid. "And an extra twenty points to Gryffindor, and maybe that will teach you Mr. Malfoy, that if ye get on the bad side of some creatures, yer gonna get bitten!"  
The rest of the class time was quiet. The Skrecken became quite agreeable once again and the Slytherins were in their corner sulking. When the class ended, the Gryffindors circled around Harry as the Slytherins started to leave.  
"Brilliant Harry!" Roared a happy sandy haired Seamus Finnigan, "Now we definitely have an edge for the house cup!"  
"I really don't know though," said Parvati, "I think it might be worth to lose the house cup if Malfoy died."  
Everyone laughed.  
"Something wrong Harry?" Inquired Hermione.  
"Oh," said Harry who was looking at something off at the distance, "no, nothing really." He turned around and gave an apologetic smile.  
"Well then," said Hermione, "I think we should hurry on up, it's time for Divination with the Ravenclaws."  
"You're taking Divination?!" Sputtered Ron. "But Hermy, I thought you were against it, 'rubbish and codswallop' is what you called it."  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't need to tell me this Ron, I already know! But McGonagall had informed that if I don't at least take one full year of Divination I won't be qualified to graduate!"  
Harry was just content to listen to his friends talking. Finally, he thought, he was back home and all the warm feelings of joy and happiness came back. Well almost.  
"Sirius." thought Harry. Things haven't been the same. No more floo- powder communications, no more big black dog near the foot of his bed.it was like he lost his family over again, but this time, he could remember it. There was also another feeling in there that he shouldn't have. He didn't tell his friends this, but what he was looking at was Malfoy. There was something about him today.something that made him seem different from all those days in his youth. What shocked him was the expression he saw when he saved Malfoy from the Skrecken; the same look given when he punched him. It was fear, vulnerability.  
"What strange eyes he has," he thought. Suddenly, Harry was aware everything had gone silent. He looked around; Hermione, Ron, Neville, Parvati and Seamus were stock-still. Harry instinctively knew what it was; so did Hermione.  
"Harry!" She gasped, "Harry! They can't be here! They just can't be!"  
"Who cares if they should or shouldn't be here!" Said Harry. "Hermione, tell everyone to run! Run before,"  
A feeling of immense cold hit him suddenly and he saw Neville fall to the ground.  
"Hermione, Ron!" Yelled Harry, "Take the rest out of here, tell Dumbledore!"  
Ron and Hermione nodded and they guided everyone into the school building.  
Harry then looked around, the feeling of cold gnawing at his insides, looking for the source of this horrible feeling. Mist started to roll all over the place till the whole area was drenched in fog. Just then, there was a scream near the school grounds and Harry rushed towards it. Malfoy was on the ground, and looming over him was a tall hooded figure, a Dementor. Harry instinctively pulled out his wand pointed at the hooded figure, and started thinking of pleasant memories.  
"EXPECTO PATRONU-"  
Just then, the Dementor let out a piercing scream. Harry felt his knees buckle, and the pleasant thought, a necessary part of the Patronus (anti-dementor) charm was gone. What filled up his head was fear, fear without a name or label or instance. He was petrified. The Dementor then started moving closer to Malfoy and picked him up. It then proceeded to move its hooded head towards the face of the now still Malfoy. Harry was in total fear, the Dementors, were never this strong, and now this one was about to kill someone right in front of him.  
"Malfoy!" Croaked Harry.  
The creature then reached for its hood but then it stopped and dropped Malfoy and turned around. There was silence for about a few seconds when suddenly a burst of light came from somewhere in the mist, and pierced the Dementor. "An arrow?" Thought Harry. A figure in green then dashed out of the mist and pulled out a sword and hacked the Dementor to pieces. The Dementor, totally caught off guard, could do nothing but haplessly watch it's self being ripped to pieces. Finally, the Dementor fell to the ground and the figure in green turned towards Harry. He had blond hair, a green tunic, blue eyes, and had a sword and shield. The most striking feature though was that he had Elvin ears yet he was nothing like the house elves Harry was accustomed to. The elf then grabbed Harry and shook him by the shoulder.  
"El tyarna?" Said the figure with a look of concern. He then pulled something out of his pocket, a golden triangle with a neck chain, and he put it around his neck. He spoke again.  
"You all right?" He asked.  
Harry nodded, and realized that his muscles weren't frozen. Malfoy started to stir.  
"No! No! Please! I," said Malfoy as he flailed his arms. The boy in green leaned over and felt his forehead.  
"You can get up," he said with a smile, "the creature is gone."  
Malfoy got up and looked at the still hooded figure.  
"Fuckin dementors," he said cockily, yet his hands were still shaking.  
"Dementors?" said the boy, "that thing wasn't a 'dementor'."  
Harry turned towards the boy. "Then what was it?"  
Link went up to the figure and ripped off the hood of the Dementor. Instead of a horrible visage of scabby skin and a deep gaping maw, there was just a mummy with a wooden mask.  
"ReDead," said the boy, "creatures from my land. They must've come here with the evil that defiled my homeland." The boy then grabbed his sword and slammed it right through the mask and the creature let out one last moan and vanished into dust.  
Malfoy sneered at the boy. "You seem to know a lot about these things," he said icily, "who are you, and what's with the ears?"  
Harry turned towards Malfoy, "Oh yeah, go ahead and insult the person who saved you, shut up you fag!"  
Malfoy turned red and mumbled something, and the boy raised his hand to calm them down.  
"Please don't fight," he said, "I admit my ears are a bit bigger than yours, but I assume we're pretty much the same."  
"The name's Link," he said, "I'm here to save my homeland." Link then turned around and Harry saw that six figures were marching from the school.  
  
"Harry!" Yelled one of the figures that were running towards him. "Harry! You all right?" It was Ginny who proceeded to leap into Harry's arms.  
"Ginny!" Said Ron with masked relief. "Lay off of Harry."  
Harry saw that along with Ron and Ginny, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Hermione and Hagrid had also came.  
Everyone started speaking at once, and many awkward and curious glances were exchanged between him or her and Link, who distanced himself from the crowd and sat on the grass. Dumbledore, whose silver beard shone out in the thinning mist, raised his palm to quell the chaotic conversation.  
"I do believe," he said as he peered through his half moon spectacles, "that we have a visitor among us."  
Harry nodded, and told what had happened.  
"And then Dementor," said McGonagall, wide-eyed, "tried to give the Kiss to Malfoy, but this lad came in and stopped him?"  
Harry nodded, "He shot something, like an arrow, and killed the thing."  
Dumbledore sat silently in thought for a moment and serenely glided towards Link, who shot up onto his legs and attempted to look presentable.  
"You needn't rise and get all fidgety," said Dumbledore jovially, "we are all in your debt and you saved the life of a student."  
Link smiled, blushed, and mumbled something.  
"You also seem to know a lot about these things," said Dumbledore, "perhaps you can tell me what is your purpose here?"  
Harry meanwhile, was talking to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.  
"So this thing isn't a Dementor?" Said Ron. "Then what was it?"  
"He said it was something called a ReDead," said Harry, "but I don't know anything else. Even about where he came from."  
"Well we do know that he came here because of something happening in his home." Said Hermione. "But how did he get here?"  
Malfoy let out a smarmy laugh.  
"You want to say something, Malfoy?" said Hermione icily.  
"Oh no," said Malfoy smugly, "it's just that it looks like Dumbledore and Hogwarts has found a new celebrity. Looks like your days are numbered Potter."  
"Oh go fuck yourself Malfoy!"  
Everyone was surprised. It wasn't Ginny, who snapped that out, or Ron, or Hermione. It was Harry, and it was not what he said, but the ferocity of his voice.  
"Is this how you get off, Malfoy?" snarled Harry, "just incessant bantering and witty little remarks? Well I'm just damn tired of it, just damn tired!" Harry reached for his wand. Malfoy backed away, Ron pushed Ginny and Hermione behind him.  
"Harry," croaked Ron, "Harry, are you,"  
"All right?" said Harry. "Never been better Ron, I just have some unfinished business to do."  
Harry then marched to Malfoy, who pulled out his wand.  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Roared Harry, and Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand.  
  
"I'm tired Malfoy," said Harry, "tired of all of this."  
Harry then charged towards Malfoy, and Malfoy jumped back, and grabbed his wand. But when Harry was in range for Malfoy's wand, Malfoy's mouth went dry and silent. He couldn't say anything. Harry then just stopped and fell down onto his knees and began to sob.  
"I'm tired," sobbed Harry, "I just want to leave this all, just tired."  
Malfoy just kept staring at Harry.  
"You're all nuts," he said, and he ran towards the school.  
"Harry," crooned Hermione, " Harry are you all right? Should I get Dumbledore?"  
Ron put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and showed to her that Dumbledore, Link, and McGonagall had left for school already; they hadn't seen what had just happened. Ginny reached out for Harry but stopped. It started to rain, but that somehow didn't matter. All they could do was just watch this black haired boy, kneel on the ground and sob. They weren't aware that another set of grey eyes was watching this. Malfoy, hidden behind a piece of statuary, stared with morbid fascination at the kneeled figure. He then sat down and put his back against the statue, letting the rain slide down his already slicked blond hair.  
"Why couldn't I fire?" he asked. He dropped his wand. "I must be sick, real sick."  
And Malfoy started to laugh and tears streamed from his eyes, which mixed with the pouring rain. 


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III  
Snitches and Arrows  
The rain that came on that Monday, poured for all week and a feeling of gloom permeated through everything. Even Snape was more irritable, and at breakfast there was very little laughter as the ceiling showed the lightning and clouds outside. It was a Wednesday morning, and Harry was sitting next to Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table. Hermione, who was eating some rice pudding, leaned over to Ron.  
"How is Harry?" She whispered.  
Ron looked down solemnly and started buttering a slice of toast. Hermione looked anxious.  
"That bad?" She sighed. "What's happening to him?".  
"I think it's all catching up to him," said Ron judiciously, "I mean how would you react to all the news of late. Voldemort's loose, Sirius gone, and he won't be the last casualty mind you, and I guess that, that thing, troubled him mightily."  
Hermione nodded, "Poor Harry."  
Neville, then butted into the conversation.  
"Did you hear?" He said excitedly. "They found someone on the school grounds the other day, he killed the Dementor we saw the other day!"  
"Honestly!" fumed Hermione. "The rate these rumors spread in this school. Who told you this Neville?"  
"Well," said Neville, "Seamus heard this from Dean, who heard this from Jacob Baites from Ravenclaw, who apparently overheard Patil and Patil discussing what they had heard from a passing Pansy Parkinson."  
Ron leaned back and let out a sigh. "Malfoy probably told her."  
"Well, I guess we'll have to deal with this one, right Harry?" Said Hermione. "Harry?" She turned around, and Harry was looking at something across the dining hall.  
Hermione gently nudged Harry who then bolted upright.  
"Harry!" Reprimanded Hermione. "Honestly, what has been going on recently?"  
"Nothing," mumbled Harry as he grabbed his things, "look, I know I've been a bit weird recently,"  
Hermione nodded, and Ron snorted. Harry then continued.  
"Look, class is about to begin, I'll talk to you guys later, I think I have to tell you something."  
Hermione and Ron smiled.  
"Sure thing Harry," said Ron, "whatever you wanna say, feel free."  
"Well I guess we must be going," said Hermione with definite feel of relief, "oh and Harry," She pecked him on the cheek, "it's good to see you again!" Hermione then trotted briskly away towards a group of chattering girls.  
Harry smiled as he rubbed his cheek. He knew Hermione didn't like him that way, yet he was appreciative of it nonetheless. He then scanned the Dining Hall, staring back to where he stared before; the Slytherin Table. Suddenly, he felt a jolt down his spine as he noticed a pair of grey eyes was staring into his green ones. Malfoy had seen the whole thing, and was staring with a look of a cat that had just eaten a canary. Harry, realizing though that he would be late for class (Charms), rushed up for his bags and ran towards the exit where Ron and the Gryffindor boys were waiting for him.  
Charms class was quite fun that day. Their professor, the short and albeit slightly bumbling, Professor Flitwick, was teaching them Büble charms, which were essentially charms that produced giant non pop-able bubbles that glistened in various colors like globes of crystal. While Harry and most others did well on this charm, some people had some mistakes. Seamus accidentally got his stuck inside one of the bubbles and had to be sent to the nurse, Madame Pomfrey. Cretacia Evans, a fellow sixth year Hufflepuff, bubble grew so large that upon popping, released a noxious gas that resulted in half the class passing out. As the class left though, Neville let out a sigh.  
"Ugh," he moaned, "its Potions with the Slytherins!"  
"Oh hell!" Cursed Dean.  
Ron and Harry just nodded grimly and started walking towards the Dungeons. On the way down, near the Slytherin common room, Harry's bag fell, and spilled out its contents.  
"You guys go ahead," said Harry, "I'll catch up, sides we all can't lose points from him now, can we?"  
They laughed and the rest walked away and Harry went down on the ground and began picking up his stuff. When he was done, he turned around and began to walk when he heard the soft patter of feet on the cold stone floors.  
"You dropped something." Said the tone in a confident manner. It was Malfoy, who was holding out a jar of ink.  
Harry smiled and grabbed the ink jar from Malfoy's hands, but then he frowned suspiciously.  
"All right Malfoy," said Harry, " what did you do to this?"  
Malfoy looked affronted, but then regained his composure.  
"Can't a person be decent in this day and age?" He sighed theatrically. "I try to do one good deed, and even the ´Boy Who Lived' can't see the decency in me."  
Harry chortled. "I don't even think a microscope can see the decency in you."  
"Suit yourself," said Malfoy, "you'll find out about the ink, and you better hurry, potions starts soon." With that, Malfoy glided serenely past Harry, who then sprinted up and caught up with Malfoy, who was just at the door of the potions class.  
"Ladies first." Said Malfoy with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes and bumped past Malfoy, being late and getting on Snape's bad side wasn't Harry's idea of an ideal time. As Harry crossed the stone threshold of the Potions room, Malfoy stuck his foot out causing Harry to trip, with his ink bottle still in hand. There was a thud as Harry's body hit the cold dungeon floor, followed by the sound of cracking glass. Harry lay still for a moment, cursing himself as he heard the 'Ouch's from the Gryffindors and snickers from the Slytherins. Harry then saw a pair of feet and a dark hemmed robe standing in front of him. Harry gulped and stood up in front of a tall, gaunt, Severus Snape.  
"Late again are we?" Said Snape coldly. "5 points from Gryffindor, oh and please do move Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy would like to enter the classroom."  
Harry blushed and started walking towards his seat between Ron and Hermione. Malfoy then walked cockily past Snape who dipped his head in a hello, and sat down between Pansy and Zabini Blaise, second year Slytherin, who, due to her prodigious skills, was bumped to this class.  
"Today," gravely said Snape, "we're going to be making a Prenticorn poultice for the larders of our school infirmary."  
"Now," he said with a cocked eyebrow, "do any of you students care to explain to me what a Prenticorn poultice does?" Snape then scanned the classroom with a cool unconcerned gaze that ignored the upright hand of Zabini and the attention seeking hand of Hermione. Snape then turned his back to the class.  
"Mr.Potter!" Snape said with a smile and cold amusement as he turned and faced Harry. "Potter, tell me, what is a Prenticorn poultice?"  
Harry looked at Snape and his palms started to sweat. "I.uh.I." Harry's mind started to race as he looked back through every mental note he took in this class. "A Prenticorn poultice is.is."  
Snape leaned in closer. "A Prenticorn poultice is?"  
Harry was going to just give up when he saw Malfoy. He was pointing towards some parchment with bold letters on it.  
  
PRENTICORN POULTICE CURES EXTREMELY SEVERE BURNS!  
  
"A Prenticorn poultice," said Harry with new confidence, "is a poultice meant to cure severe burns."  
Snape opened his mouth slightly, but he went silent and the darkness in his eyes intensified. He then stood up to his full height and went back to the head of the class.  
"As Mr. Potter oh so eloquently stated, Prenticorn poultices which are from the horns of stillborn unicorns, and phoenixes, cure extremely severe burns. Everyone, please form up into pairs and get to work."  
Harry looked towards Ron and Hermione, who were already sitting together as partners.  
"Oh!" Said Hermione awkwardly. "Ron, uh, you join Harry, I'll be with Patil,  
"No it's all right," said Harry kindly, "you guys can go work together, I'll find a partner." Hermione and Ron simultaneously sighed with relief and went back to working.  
"What's going on with those two," thought Harry as he looked for a partner, "it's like they are hiding something."  
Harry scanned the classroom; everyone seemed to be paired except for Neville, a jinx at potions, Pansy, and Malfoy. Pansy was making a run towards Malfoy, but Malfoy seeing this, casually walked towards to Harry.  
"Do you have a partner?" Asked Malfoy all prim and proper.  
"Nope." Said Harry.  
"All right," said Malfoy with an inward sigh of relief, "lets get to work."  
"Pure blood Malfoy wants to work with me?" Said Harry with mock- incredulity.  
"Stow it Potter!" Hissed Malfoy. "Or would you rather be working with Miss Parkinson."  
The potion itself wasn't that hard, but there were many, including Harry who thought it was very wrong and disturbing to be using the fetuses of unicorns for it. In fact, Harry could hear the distinctive whimpers of many girls (including Hermione) who felt horrible about this. As Harry was stirring the ingredients in, Malfoy muttered something.  
"You're welcome by the way."  
Harry let out an indignant snort. "You're the one who got me into this."  
Malfoy turned around and tossed back his blond hair in an arrogant way. "My fault? I-  
"No talking in class!" Hissed Snape. Malfoy then reached out for some parchment and proceeded to write.  
  
I may have a mischievous streak, Potter, but do try to understand I have a  
nice side as well as a reputation to keep!  
  
"I bet," muttered Harry, who was ignoring the fact that the cauldron he was stirring was starting to boil and shoot out red sparks.  
"Careful!" Chided Malfoy. "The brew is done, now turn off the heat!"  
Harry put out the fire, and the sparks died out, yet one flew and hit his hand.  
"Ow!" cursed Harry under his breath, there was a red mark where the spark hit his left hand.  
Malfoy sighed. "Hold out your hand!"  
Harry looked at Malfoy, "Why?"  
Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Do you want me to cure your hand or not?"  
"That's a tough one," said Harry, "your altruism isn't something I look forward to."  
Malfoy stuck out his tongue at Harry and Harry chuckled. Malfoy then dipped his right hand into the still steaming brew.  
"Malfoy!" Said Harry. "Your hand!"  
"Relax Potter," tittered Malfoy, "the brew, when done correctly, which is surprising considering you helped in making it, will not harm anyone."  
Malfoy then put his hand over Harry's burnt hand and started rubbing the wound in circles. The relief Harry felt was instant.  
"Cor," said Harry with a smile, "this thing does work."  
Malfoy nodded as he kept rubbing Harry's hand.  
"Uh.Malfoy?" Said Harry.  
"Yeah?" Said Malfoy.  
"You can stop rubbing my hand," sniggered Harry, "unless you like doing it or something."  
Malfoy stopped suddenly and glared at Harry.  
"Whatever," said Malfoy icily, "well I must be going Potter, class is dismissed."  
Harry looked around and realized everyone was packing up and leaving. Ron and Hermione were outside waiting for him.  
"Well, take care Malfoy." Said Harry. Malfoy then cracked a grin.  
"What is it?" Asked Harry.  
"You were right about the ink Potter," said Malfoy, "I'd watch out where you open it."  
Harry pulled out the ink, which was in a now cracked bottle. Harry then beamed.  
"Oh, like I shouldn't open it near you?" Said Harry.  
Malfoy paled and ducked as Harry opened up the inkbottle in Malfoy's direction. Surprisingly, the ink actually launched itself out of the bottle and didn't hit Malfoy, yet flew straight over him and onto Pansy. The whole hallway went silent as Pansy started growing mushrooms all over her shirt and hands.  
"Ewwww!" She moaned, and she ran down the hallway, nearly bursting in tears.  
"Now you've done it," said Malfoy with a malevolent grin, "we're never gonna hear the end of this one." With that, Malfoy went down towards the dungeon and Harry went back to Ron and Hermione; who for some reason, were smiling at Harry.  
"Heyas!" said Harry.  
Ron and Hermione just broke out laughing.  
"Guys?" asked Harry.  
"Oh Harry!" Laughed Hermione. "You really were adorable in potions class!"  
Harry cocked up his eyebrow. "Adorable?"  
"Malfoy and you," she continued, "its adorable!"  
With this last comment they both burst out laughing and leaned against the wall for support.  
"Will you two cram it?!" Burst out Harry in a fit of sudden defensive anger.  
They both fell silent. "Look," said Harry, "I had a burn on my hand, he just fixed it up."  
"But," said Ron with a laugh, "if you needed a hand job you should've asked me!"  
Once again they were both on the floor laughing, and Harry just ran right through them.  
"Ron!" Chided Hermione in between her laughing. "We're really horrible towards Harry!"  
Ron nodded, "Don't worry, we'll make it up to him!"  
"Should we tell him," said Hermione, "about us?"  
Ron then put his arm around Hermione's waist. "Nah, baby" said Ron, "we be cool, pimpin this relation up on the hizzay."  
Hermione looked at Ron with a weird look. "What was that?" She inquired amusedly.  
"Well," said Ron blushing, "I've been listening to muggle radio and this "ebonics" thing seems kind of fun, just wanted to see your reaction."  
"Ron," said Hermione, "I love the magical world and you BECAUSE you're the farthest thing from the muggle world."  
"Oh is that it?!" Said Ron with mock offense. "I'm not charming? I'm not attractive? Well, I guess you can just sleep in your bed by yourself tonight!"  
"Shh!" Said Hermione. "Be quiet, it's hard enough explaining those noises at night to the girls, I don't need a teacher finding out about us breaking dorm rules!" 


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV  
Hyrule  
Harry was walking around aimlessly through the school building feeling more and more stupid by the minute.  
"Perfect," fumed Harry, " I had to lose my cool again!" Harry was continuing to feel sorry for himself when he banged into a stone gargoyle which was now a surprise for him.  
"How did I not notice I was near Dumbledore's office?" Thought Harry.  
Harry felt increasingly awkward near the office. He wasn't exactly social with him over the summer, and the wounds of Sirius and of his destiny were still fresh. He was about to walk away when he heard a voice from the inside.  
"Care to come in?" Said the voice gently. Dumbledore stepped out of his office.  
"Uh," said Harry, embarrassed, "sorry, Professor, I have class, er, divination!"  
Harry then just looked down and just walked away briskly. Dumbledore for a moment reached out for Harry, but then stopped. He sighed, and for a moment, Dumbledore's great age seemed to weigh heavily on his appearance and he went back into his office where Link was sitting on the windowsill.  
"The boy with the glasses," said Link, "he was outside just now?"  
Dumbledore was silent, looking at the sword of Godric Gryffindor.  
"Oh," said Dumbledore, "yes, yes he was, but he had class." Dumbledore knew this wasn't true, and this was extremely painful for him. Link, sensing there was something wrong, respectively kept quiet.  
"You were saying," said Dumbledore as he sat down at his desk.  
"Well," said Link, "I need your world's help, or any help for that matter. I need to find the one you call Voldemort. And that Mr. Potter, seems like someone who could help me."  
"What could we, or Mr. Potter do for you?" Inquired Dumbledore as he reached for a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans.  
"A long time ago," said Link as he settled comfortably into a chair, "my land, Hyrule, was created by a group of goddesses. When they were done, they also created a magical object, an object that could grant anybody's wish.  
"This is what you call, 'The Triforce'?" said Dumbledore.  
Link nodded and continued. "Years passed, people received, fought, died over this thing. In my lifetime there were two people who found it. One was destroyed, banished into a dark realm, and the other, he came just a few months ago. You called him Voldemort, we called him the Shapeless One. For shapeless he was, he was always changing disguises, bending people to his whim. One day, he did succeed in getting the Triforce, and our oceans and seas.dried up."  
Link grew silent and his hands grasped the chair arms. "I left my friends to come here. Left them alone in a world of death and despair and if I fail..." Link stopped and tried to avoid looking at Dumbledore, who saw Link's tears. "Voldemort, as you call him, ruled over our land, plunging us all into darkness. It was the combined efforts of all of us, that resulted in his being expelled. Yet when he left, he took the Triforce of Power, a piece that will grant anyone unimaginable dark powers. He probably used that to rip open a portal to this world, that's why you have those creatures called ReDead appearing."  
"Before I entered this world though, my friend, Zelda, told me of a race of people, called the 'Shadow Folk', or Sheikah in my language. They were a magical race of peoples, capable of many things. Apparently there is legend that they left our world to colonize another one, and one name kept appearing in the legends; Arda, or Earth. So to make it short, with this Shadow Caller," Link pulled out the baton, "I would be able to track down these peoples who might be able to help me track down Voldemort."  
There was then silence for a few moments, save for the ticking of a grandfather clock. Dust motes whirled through the light of the now setting sun.  
"Well," said Dumbledore as he cleared his throat, "you were correct that Voldemort went to Earth, known also as Arda, and I think we might have some clues about these Shadow Folk."  
Link's ears perked up in attention and he looked at Dumbledore. He was about to speak when Dumbledore raised his palm up in a symbol of calming down.  
"All your problems will be fixed tomorrow," said Dumbledore with a smile, and twinkle in his eye, "when we go on a field trip." 


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V  
Field Trip  
Next day was beautiful. The sun was up, the air was clear and crisp, and the clouds were like giant cotton wisps that were chased by winds. Harry however, was too tired to notice. Dean Thomas, ran to Harry's bed and yanked up the curtains.  
"Harry!" Said Dean. "Harry! Time to wake up! We have to go on that field trip!"  
A pile of blankets and pillows stirred and Harry's head emerged from underneath.  
"Just five more minutes," groaned Harry as he fell back down, "just five more."  
Harry just wanted to sink back into the warmth of his blankets, "Perfect," he thought, "just when I finally sleep, someone wakes me up."  
Last night Harry was being troubled with dreams. It was a strange one. Harry was walking in a giant desert plane when suddenly he saw Malfoy whose lips were moving but no sound would come out of it. Malfoy would suddenly be joined by Link who started talking silently too. Finally there were two dark giant looming figures, each with a burning triangle etched on their foreheads.. Then he saw something; three triangles stacked on each other. Malfoy would then take his hand and say one thing as he pointed to the triangles.  
"The Triforce." Said Malfoy, and then Harry woke up.  
Harry thought the dream was extremely odd and somewhat foreboding, yet that wasn't what was on his mind.  
"I better get up or I'll be left behind." Thought Harry with a sigh. Harry then slowly got out of bed and started dressing. When Harry was done he ran to the main hall, where all the kids in his year were in their school robes. Hermione and Ron waved to him, and he joined them.  
"Morning," said Ron with a smile.  
"Sleep well?" Inquired Hermione with grin.  
Harry nodded sleepily and then looked at Ron closely.  
"Ron," said Harry "are you growing a goatee?!"  
Ron beamed. "Why yes I am," said Ron, "a symbol of virility, that's what it is!"  
Hermione laughed and Ron put his arms around her shoulder.  
"So how long have you two been together now?" Said Harry suddenly.  
Ron and Hermione both blushed.  
"Together?!" Said Ron.  
"Us?!" Said Hermione.  
Harry just smiled.  
"Look," said Harry, "it's ok if you guys want your privacy, but face it, Ron isn't James Bond, he always creaks the floors when he leaves in the middle of the night, and you two've been together all the time since school started."  
Ron and Hermione then sighed.  
"Yeah yeah," said Ron conceding, "we've been together since the first day, we just didn't want to make things awkward."  
Harry patted Ron's shoulder. "Look, I shouldn't be talking," said Harry, "I have things to say too."  
Ron and Hermione leaned forward. "Well," said Harry, "you see I think that I'm-  
"Well isn't this a jolly and gay spectacle!" Laughed Malfoy as he barged into the group.  
"How quaint," he continued, " a Gryffindor picnic."  
Ron's face turned scarlet and Hermione just tut-tutted. Harry though, smiled much to the inward joy of Malfoy.  
"What do you want?" Said Ron.  
"I was gonna ask Potter to be my partner for the trip." Said Malfoy. "Or are you dating him as well?"  
"Oh no you just didn't!" Said Hermione as she snapped her fingers.  
Malfoy then jumped in front of Hermione and snapped his fingers. "I just did, girlfriend!"  
"Bitch! It's on!" Roared Hermione as she pulled out her wand. Harry then dived in between them and took Malfoy by the arm.  
"Look, it's ok." Said Harry. "I'll be his partner, I'll meet you guys at the site."  
Ron and Hermione looked suddenly very betrayed, yet they gave off a weak smile.  
"Potter, you can stop holding my arm!" Said Malfoy uncomfortably  
Harry dropped the arm apologetically and smiled at Malfoy who felt his face get flushed. An awkward silence fell between them, when, much to Malfoy's relief, Dumbledore began to speak.  
"If you please," said Dumbledore raising his hand in a gesture for silence, "can all partners proceed towards the Quidditch field where we can commence to Shadow Gate via portkey." Dumbledore then jovially looked at a bunch of Ravenclaw boys who were trying to sneak away. "Prefects and Professors, kindly make sure that no people are left behind." The Ravenclaw boys cursed as the Ravenclaw prefect, Cho Chang, herded them back into the group of now moving students.  
Though many of the students were rather not excited about this trip, it was universally agreed that this was a nice change of pace. Harry, Malfoy, Ron, Ginny, Patil and Patil, and Hermione were walking together when they heard the excited chatter of a group of Hufflepuff girls who were pointing at them.  
"Oh fuck," said Hermione with a huff, "what are they talking about now."  
A pink faced Hufflepuff girl with pigtails ran up to her. "Is he cute?" She asked eagerly.  
"Is who cute?" Asked Hermione.  
"The elf!" Said a brunette with a beret.  
"Elf?" inquired Ron.  
"Yes," said the girl with pigtails, " the elf who apparently saved Malfoy from a dementor!"  
"How do they know about Link?" asked Harry defensively.  
Ron turned to Harry. "I don't know," said Ron, "why not ask Malfoy, he was the one spreading rumors."  
Harry looked at Malfoy, who was suddenly apparently absorbed in looking at the back of Hagrid's head who was in front of them. Harry decided to say nothing.  
Suddenly a Hufflepuff girl screamed.  
"It's him!" She cried. "Holy shit! He's cute!"  
Patil and Patil started pulling out their mirrors and checking out their hair while every other girl started to become very fastidious. Hushed voices started being heard all over the place as Link was seen walking across the Quidditch field to meet the group of students. He wasn't in his green tunic and cap anymore, but in a school robe, and as he walked his strawberry blond hair swayed in the wind. Already his ears were picking up the voices of all those girls' voices and he started blushing. Hermione then smiled and waved to Link, and he ran towards them with relief. As he joined their group, all the other girls suddenly turned ashen faced and grim. Patil and Patil however, were in a total fit of giggles as Link approached them.  
"Morning!" Said Link with a smile. The twins giggled again.  
"Morning Link," said Hermione, "Link, these are Patil and Patil!"  
Link nodded his head in hello, and the girls all of the sudden just fell over in a faint. Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes and walked past them while Link was faced with the dilemma of lifting up two comatose girls unto their feet.  
"A little help here?" Said Link as he tried unsuccessfully to pull the twins up by their hans. Harry laughed and lifted Parvati, as Link lifted up Patil. Parvati though, suddenly came to and upon seeing Harry holding her, let out a soft scream and slapped Harry across the face.  
"Pervert!" She screamed. Patil then also woke up and upon seeing Link holding her, passed out again. Link then just sighed and just walked ahead carrying Patil in his arms. As Harry was nursing his now reddened face, he saw Malfoy on the ground laughing hysterically.  
"What are you laughing at?" Said Harry hotly.  
"Oh, that, was, priceless!" Said Malfoy between laughs.  
Harry then sighed and let out a chuckle and he held his hand towards the earthbound Malfoy.  
"Come on," said Harry, "take my hand or else we're gonna be left behind!"  
Malfoy took Harry's hand, but then Harry just let go, causing Malfoy to fall back to the ground.  
"You prat!" mock-chided Malfoy. Harry then stuck his tongue out, "Better catch up Malfoy!" He then turned around and started running towards the now distant group of students. Harry then slipped on the grass and fell flat on his face. Malfoy then got up and ran to Harry. "Nice track skills," said Malfoy, "it'll be a miracle if Voldemort will get to you before your balance skills do." Harry rolled over and looked up at Malfoy sans glasses. "Your glasses," said Malfoy. "I think you lost them! Harry then touched his face and realized he had actually lost his glasses. As Harry blindly searched for his glasses, Malfoy casually saw them and picked them up.  
"Harry?" said Malfoy with a smile.  
"Not now," said Harry, "I need to find my glasses."  
Malfoy then snuck up behind Harry and put the glasses on his head. Harry then turned around and stood up.  
"You little sneak," he said with a smile, "hiding my glasses huh?"  
"Oh," said Malfoy, "curse you Potter! You foiled my master plan; to make you lose your glasses. All these years I've been planning for this, and now the truth's out!" Malfoy then let out a laugh, and ran with Harry chasing after him. "You'll have to get your broomstick to get me Potter!" said Malfoy. But before Malfoy could continue, Harry tackled Malfoy onto the ground. Due to Harry's momentum, they both rolled on the ground together, causing a cloud of dirt, grass and laughter to fly in the air. As sudden as it happened, the rolling stopped with Malfoy being on top of Harry. There was silence, save for the distant chattering of students and the chirping of sparrows. Harry then suddenly smiled.  
"You're warm." He said as a matter-of-factly. Malfoy then blushed and looked away with an air of resentment.  
"What do you expect me to be? Like ice?"  
"Well," said Harry, "that's the way you acted towards everyone."  
Malfoy looked back at Harry. "People change, and look," said Malfoy with an air of apology and weak dignity, "I was wrong, everything I said, did, I regret, I hate it! If I could just change-"  
Harry then grabbed Malfoy and kissed him. Malfoy let out a small yelp as he felt Harry's warm lips on his pale ones. He then closed his eyes as he felt Harry's warm hands wrap around his slender waist and pull him down. Harry then stopped and looked at Malfoy. "You're right Malfoy," said Harry smiling, "people do change. Usually for the better." 


End file.
